Hello Partner
by The Lantern
Summary: You know it's hard sometimes.... Request Fic.


_Hello Partner;_

You know, it's hard sometimes...

Living, anyway….if that's even what I'm doing. Am I alive, truly? After all I am a curse, a viral plague am I not? That's what they call my other half of me, in all his perfected angelic glory. But you forget that he and I are not so different; we need a host to survive... but we yearn for freedom all the same.

Oh, right, you don't know who I am now do you? I'm your new partner, the phantom thief Dark Mousy! Guaranteed to bring in the babes as well as the goods, as always. Then again, it also depends on what kind of goods.

-**Grins-**

You want to know who my other half is huh? He's just this little bundle of joy that's going to be after our head for about the rest of your life, don't worry if we die, he'll die with me. Doesn't that just brighten up your day or what? Oh yeah, I forgot. Dying is never fun. But hey kiddo, I'm sorry. But although I'm sorry... too bad, you're stuck with me anyway. To be truthful, I don't enjoy it either, but hey, that's our so called life, get use to it kiddo. Even if I am a little sorry for you.

-**Sigh-**

So, did that come off to blunt? I'm kind of nervous; yes, even a four hundred year old artwork has the right to be anxious. don't give me that look, I'm your  
" guest!"

Not to mention girls, hey! I'm not pervert! It's just well, look at them; they're wonderful are they not, each one with their own flaws and virtues. I collect their beautiful hearts like the artwork I steal....ok now that just sounded pedo-like.  
But all the same, they are a double-edged blade, for once you fall into their dangerous trap –l_ove_- you will never escape. Yet, for all the problems this poison inflicts, I cannot find it in my twisted soul to turn their misguided affections away...

You mortals have always fascinated me….You know that's how I ended up with you; Once, way back when, I was a part of an artwork _–yes artwork, as in painting sculpture thing- _with my beloved other half –_Stop interrupting me and you'll find out who he is_! - We existed in harmony for the first part of our creation, praised with the obsessed devotion of our absolutely mad creator, a Hikari.

_For Kami's sake! Yes, the same one whose paintings we'll steal! Don't you listen, host?_

_Now if you'll be a good little pipsqueak and shut up if you want me to finish!_  
_  
_**AHEM.**

Anyway, one night our peace was disrupted by your ancestor, who was also a thief with his sight set on us, "The Kokuyoku" our creator was of course furious with the thief and therefore stood to defend us. However, in their brawl, they were knocked back onto us.

We had a choice, my brother and I, on which person we would be sealed to.

My light -My Krad- choose to remain within his master's creepy embrace, due to the fact that he didn't want, or perhaps didn't need to explore the world and all its sinful pleasures just yet. In a way you could say that the sudden change frightened him, and so his actions were instinctive.

Me, well I was enchanted by your ancestor and his overwhelming admiration and lust. Lust was new to me then, just like sin. He welcomed my intrusion with open arms, while our creator rebelled against Krad's desperately child-like affections.

Looking back on it I think I could have prevented his insanity by sacrificing myself instead.

No, I don't love him, at least, not like you're thinking. I…care for him in a way your mortal mind cannot understand. But now I must hurt him, to stop him from ending himself.

One day perhaps, I will grant his one wish, but for now I remain my selfish, sinful self and let him suffer so that I can live. Or well, so you can live anyway, don't you dare pity me! You'll understand my infatuation when you see our Hikari rival. –_Yes even if they're a boy! Sheesh_!-

Enough about love, or whatever you kids will call it nowadays.

I'm supposed to be getting to know _you_; after all, you are my new partner.

But I suppose it's a little late now isn't it? Haven't got your attention now do I, damn kids these days have no idea how to respect legends.

_Whatever, see you in the next life kid~_

D.M.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? It's a request fic for_ Fireflower19_. I have to admit it was a bit of a challenge to portray him, and I had to have quite a bit of help to keep him in character, for that you can thank _Black Alice Butterfly. _Thank you all my beloved reviewers and hope you enjoy this painstakingly created sequal to _My Dear Hikari. ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel_**


End file.
